


Of letters and hats

by MinRinnie



Series: Letters To Flug [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Villainous - Freeform, flug - Freeform, part two of my series, the longest thing i've written so far, tiny bit of paperhat, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinRinnie/pseuds/MinRinnie
Summary: Ahh...Love.What a powerful thing it is. The strength of many and the weakness of others. Flug had his fair share of Love from you and felt that he had to see you in person. He loved you and he was proud. You were his light in darkness, the person who always brings him to smile.He wanted to be with you, even if it's a long distance relationship, and he will let no one tell him otherwise. Not even his boss.|| Edit: WTF THIS REACHED A THOUSAND HITS?! THANK YOU SO MUCH!





	Of letters and hats

**Author's Note:**

> This happened a few months after "voice of despair". Check that out first before reading this.  
> Enjoy the story and don't forget to leave a comment or a kudos!

Flug  has been receiving letters constantly from a girl named (y/n) after her letter was misdelivered to him. He grew to like her very much, and feels as if he has a crush on her. He was expecting her to send him another one today. And he did.  
  
"Flug, another letter!!" Demencia said, running towards her best friend. She clutched the pink letter carefully as to not crease it, keeping her excitement at bay.  
  
He quickly rose up to his feet, the chair gliding a little ways away from him. He smiled the biggest smile he has ever worn and greeted the lady approaching his person." Hey Deme!" he said, then he took the scented letter from her hands, thanking her in the process.  
  
"Open it! Open it!" she said, jumping around him. He laughed cheerily, "Alright, alright. Hold your horses. I'll get to it" he said, sitting  down and used the letter opener he bought for this exact same reason.  
  
A wave of vanilla and roses hit their noses and filled them both with glee.  
  
He fished out the letter, and opened it, seeing the familiar neat handwriting he had learned to love. He liked how your penmanship is similar to calligraphy, and he liked how you wrote to him in a professional way.  
  
He then read it out loud, to himself and a giddy Demencia who was sitting in front of him. They still haven't found out that when everytime you sent a letter, Black Hat eavesdropped on his and Demencia's conversation about it. He was grateful that he read it aloud, so he knew the contents of the letter.  
  
Flug cleared his throat and straightened his posture, only to slump and laugh at his silliness along with his best friend. Shaking his head, he started to read it.  
  
" _My dearest Flug,_  
  
_I did not know you could draw so well! You remind me of someone I idolized back in Art school. He was smart and polite, like you._  
_I'm still thankful that you decided to write back to me everytime I sent you one of mine. It gets pretty lonely in the house, but somehow, when I read your letters, I feel as if you are here with me. I have been in a much better condition since we met._  
  
_I'm quite sure you haven't seen a photo of me before, so I sent you some along with the letter._ "  
  
He paused, setting the letter on the table, and picked out the photos. Demencia peeked over and examined it.  
  
Flug's breathing hitched, his face flushed a deep red. You were beautiful. You were wearing a floral summer dress, your long (h/c) hair was down and flowing with the wind in the area. Your pink lips curved into a gentle smile and your (e/c) eyes were bright and full of happiness.  
  
He took out more of the pictures and looked at each one carefully.  
  
In one, you were wearing a teal bridesmaid gown, you hair was in a low messy side bun, pinned with a fake orchid. You were looking at yourself in the full body mirror, a small smile gracing your face.  
  
Another was a picture of you laughing. Your head faced the sky, eyes shut tight and you were wearing a grin, both arms wrapped around your sides. You were wearing a p.e. uniform and your hair was in a half-ponytail. You looked good in fake glasses, in his opinion.  
  
"Wow...How can one person be this pretty?" Demencia asked herself, still staring at the one in which you wore a summer dress.  
  
He stopped fawning over your photos, reminding himself to pin it up later in his corkboard labeled 'inspirations'.  
  
"     _I am a bit self-concious about myself, and I think you are too. Considering that you wear a paper bag over your head. Yes, I have seen the commercials in the internet, and in the television_ " - a bead of cold sweat ran down his face, his heart raced rapidly.  
  
You found out that he was part of the community of the villains?! 'This is bad!' he thought. He continued to read nonetheless.  
  
"     _But this will not stop me from looking at you as the same person. I know that you are good, and that you can still show kindness, even if you work under the thumb of Black Hat. You make me feel happy and let me see the bright side of everything. I haven't felt this way in a long time, and you helped me forget about my worries,sadness and most of all Francis._  
  
_Have you not sent me a letter afterwards, I would not know what I could have done to be happy once more. Speaking of which, your boss Black Hat appears to be harsh towards you. But please, stay happy and well. You are very dear to me Flug, remember that. And I cannot afford to lose you..not from someone I know very little of._  
  
_I would like us to meet in person, I cannot wait any longer. I love you very much, Flug. And I want to tell you that in front of you. Please accept my offer and let's see each other in the park just in front of your place._  
  
_With love and hope,_  
_(Y/n)_ "

* * *

  
  
The room was silent after he uttered the last word of the letter. Demencia leaned a bit closer to know his reaction.  
  
"YES! YE-E-ES! YES!"  
  
Flug shot up from his seat, startling both Demencia and Black Hat. He danced around the place, yelling a 'yes' in different ways, punching the air, flailing his arms and practically jumped off the walls.  
  
He has never been this happy in his whole life, and he was grateful for it. His whole being was filled with joy and excitement. The new feeling overflowing his system and nearly made him explode.  
  
Demencia laughed and followed him, letting him have his happy time. Then she recieved a tight hug, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. She heard him let out a shaky laugh. Letting him go, she saw tears of joy soaking his paper bag.  
  
"I'm...I'm so happy" he said, sighing."Haha...I'm actually quite jealous of you, Flug." Demencia admitted, her own tears blurring her vision.  
  
"What? Why is that?" he asked, facing her. Her happy expression faded into a sad one, her eyelids dropping halfway.  
  
"It's just that..you have someone who loves you for who you are and doesn't judge you for what you do. I wanted that too, but I'm so close to giving up" Demencia looked down, and rubbed her arm. Her thoughts wandered to Black Hat, the person she loved ever since he took her in.  
  
He changed her way of living, he changed the way we acted, the way she spoke, the way she looked and the way she did what she wanted. She was even willing to do anything just to catch his attention. Even become Flug's experiment for a chemical, thus gaining her lizard-like abilities and change of eyes.  
  
She saw him as the hero she so wanted to be with, she saw more in him than most people will, she saw him as the very purpose of her existence, yet all of this was ignored everytime she tried to display it.  
  
"I just want to feel loved too.." Her neon pink bangs acted as a curtain between her and Flug, who felt bad for her. He sighed, and put a hand on her shoulder." I'm sure there's someone out there who will love you more than you know. And I'm sure that I will support you both, as you have done with me" Flug grinned under the bag.  
  
Pulling up a better smile, she nodded her head, wiping away the bitter tears that fell from her eyes.  
  
"Thanks Flugbug. Now, let's make a letter to (y/n)" she said, offering him the pen and paper from a nearby stack.

* * *

  
  
Black Hat had left after he witnessed his scientist hopping around, finding out that the girl loved him.  
  
He sat in his leather chair in the office next to his room, his gloved hands folded against each other and pressed against his lips. He slumped back into the seat,turning it from side to side as his thoughts swam through his mind.  
  
'How dare that wretched woman distract Flug!' he thought, his brows creasing.'Even worse, she has the ability to steal Flug from his focus! And that's not good..the sales will surely plummet, and we'll be the laughing stock of the community!'  
  
Closing his eyes, he found a nagging in the back of his head. Was that really the reason why he was so upset? Why he was acting strange?  
  
Was he really worried about the decrease of profit he will gain? Or was he worried that Flug was going to be taken away from him?  
  
"Argh..." he grumbled, hitting his forehead with two fingers repeatedly.  
  
No no no no..he does not have feelings for that worthless man. All he did was mess things up, delay the time of the presentation of products, annoy him, and make him look bad in meetings.  
  
But still he stayed even if there was a chance for him to sprint and escape..and still he kept him alive when he was almost about to burst from anger. Was there an explanation for this emotion? Or was he just scared to fall in love as he did in the past, and end up being devastated about it?  
  
Was...was he suffering from philophobia, or veritaphobia?  
  
There was no denying it. He was suffering from both. He was too scared to admit that he has fallen for this man.  
  
He rubbed his forehead to fight off a headache. When was the last time he loved someone? Four thousand years ago?  
  
It's been so long since he started to care for someone. And he forgot about the pains, the sacrifices and the hardships he should take to give them a happy life.  
  
He took a deep breath and dragged his hand over his face. It might not be too late to change Flug's mind about that (y/n), and let him stay with him.

He would have to change his ways first.

* * *

  
  
"Sir....are you okay?" Flug asked, holding his hands out to defend himself, one of which held his love's letter. His boss had been...nicer to him in the past one week.  
  
It was weird. It happened after he was called to the post office since he forgot to write other things in the back of the letter, and because of this it was delayed to be sent after three or four working days. He was greeted by his boss, asking if he was tired, hungry, or sleepy.  
  
He gave him privacy, he showed respect, and for the first time, he didn't hurt him when he denied something from him.  
  
It was actually fine that he was being treated well, but he found it suspicious that Black Hat became...gentle. Then only now he questioned it, only to be replied with "Oh yes, I'm fine. I just thought you needed a break if you're wondering why I am being..what do they call it again?"  
  
"Kind..sir?"  
  
Black Hat looked at him and brought up a genuine smile."Yes. That's it. Do what you must, I'll be in my office" and he ran up the stairs which was very unlike him. But then again, him having a humble attitude was unlikely as well.  
  
Flug just shrugged and walked up to his lab, calling up Demencia and 5.0.5.  
  
He opened the letter, and you told him that you'd be there at 1:15 pm, wearing casual fall wear."That's an hour and ten minutes away!" he said, panicking."I gotta get ready Deme! Look out for her okay?" he requested. She nodded, and beckoned 5.0.5. to come with her to the roof.  
  
Flug showered, brushed his teeth and instead of putting on his lab coat, he wore a green flannel and removed his gloves.  
  
He looked at the time, and saw that it was 1:13 pm.He squeaked and bolted down the flight of stairs, with Demencia yelling down, "She's already there! Quick!"  
  
Seeing the double doors just a few feet away from him, he smiled. Then he bumped into someone.  
  
"Where are you going, doctor?" Black Hat asked him, hiding the nervousness and anxiety he possessed.' _So this is what fear feels like...what a vile emotion, but I guess I deserve this since I gave fear to Flug too..._ ' he thought.  
  
"I'm about to meet the love of my life, sir. Now please, let me through." Flug replied, mild anger was evident in his voice. He was getting impatient.  
  
"But..aren't you satisfied with the people here? Are you still willing to look for someone outside of this place, and be with them, when you know how much you've changed the people you already have?" he said, stalling for time just until the girl left.  
  
"Sir, please! I have to see her! Let me through!" moving to the side, Black Hat blocked his path.  
  
"Don't you know what you did to me?! Sure, I've been harsh, but this doesn't mean you have to leave!" yelling, he blinked a few tears away.' _Don't look weak in front of him!_ ' he scolded himself.  
  
"Sir-"  
  
"I'm scared, Flug! I don't want to lose you! I don't want you to look at other people! Don't you understand?! You changed me! I care about you!" He yelled again, holding out both of his arms wide open so he won't be able to go outside.  
  
This caught Demencia, and 5.0.5. off-guard. But it hasn't changed Flug's opinion.  
  
"NO! Don't _YOU_ understand?! I've finally found love in this god-forsaken world and you choose to push me away from it, like you've always done to me for the past 7 years! You've kept my happiness away from me for too long, Black Hat. And I will not let anyone, even you take her away from me. Because with her, I feel loved!" Flug barked,  and pushed his way through his boss.  
  
Black Hat tried to run after him, but Demencia and 5.0.5. tackled and pinned him down.  
  
"Let him go, Black Hat! He's in love!" she said.  
  
He watched helplessly as you and him smiled and hugged, sharing a kiss after.  
  
He remembered the words from your previous letter and it broke what was left of his heart.

> ****  
> **_You are very dear to me Flug, remember that._ **  
>    
>  **_And I cannot afford to lose you.._ **  
>    
>  ****_not from someone I know very little of._
> 
>  

It was clear to him that he felt this way as well. He couldn't stand to release Flug and give him to someone he barely knows.  
  
He knew that he could have gotten rid of you from where you stand, but he also knew it would make Flug despise his presence.  
  
Now he realized...if only he could have stopped this from happening..if only he could have been more considerate...if only he had been better of treating Flug.  
  
Now he's gone from his grasp, and he belongs to you, and you belong to him.  
  
He wanted to hold onto Flug,  
  
but he couldn't do anything to make it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> philophobia is a fear of falling in love
> 
> veritaphobia is a fear of accepting / knowing the truth.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
